


Mind the Thought

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Farian priest gave them a gift that neither of them knew they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _mcsheplets_ prompt #91 Mind Meld

"Get out of my head!"

"No! You get out of _my_ head," John yelled back even though actually voicing his thoughts to Rodney was completely unnecessary right now as he could hear every single thing that went through Rodney's mind--and it was giving him a massive headache. "Then at least quit thinking so hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Genius here. I. Can't. Help. It." _Idiot._

"Did you just call me an idiot?" _Moron._

 _Imbecile!_

 _Chucklehead!_

"Chucklehead? What the--?"

"STOP IT!" The Farian priest had his hands raised beseechingly. "Please!" He shook his head. "This is a gift bestowed upon you. To know one another so completely. To understand each other and find new meaning in your relationship with one another."

Rodney ignored the priest and glared at John as he pointed to his head. "All I'm going to say to that is...Cadman!" _Been there, done that...never wanted to go through that again_

John pointed at his own head. "Thalen."

 _She made me run laps around Atlantis. LAPS! I ached for days!_

 _I got shot and tied up by Teyla!_

John tried very hard not to think but it was difficult with Rodney standing right in front of him, toe-to-toe, face red with anger and breathing hard. He wondered if Rodney looked just as flushed after sex.

Rodney's eyes widened in shock. "You did not just think that!"

 _Oh shit!_

John shoved a hand through already mussed hair and his eyebrows rose as a new thought swept through him--of mussed hair and swollen lips from kissing long and hard. He was stripped naked, writhing in desire beneath Rodney and...it wasn't _John's_ thought. Now it was Rodney's turn to look horrified. A sharp pain in his head made him wince, and he saw Rodney wince just as hard--and then there was blessed silence with just his own thoughts tumbling through his mind. They stared at each other, only breaking away when the priest touched both of them on the shoulder.

"It is done. The joining and the parting, though usually, those who come to be blessed tend to wish for more time to enjoy the gift bestowed. Let us hope that you have learned enough of each other from his brief melding of minds." He gave them a gentle push towards the cave's entrance. "Return to finish our trade when you have contemplated your gift."

Rodney nodded, for once seeming at a loss for words. They stumbled out of the Ancient chamber hidden within the cave, squinting as the harsh sunlight stabbed their eyes. They made their way down the slope towards the Stargate where Teyla and Ronon waited. Neither spoke as Rodney dialed Atlantis and Teyla sent through their IDC.

"Colonel Sheppard? Doctor McKay?"

Rodney waved Woolsey off and headed out of the gate room with John a few steps behind, and after explaining the basics of what had happened to Carson, neither of them left the infirmary until several hours and numerous tests later. As they left, John stopped Rodney.

"We need to talk."

Rodney sighed. "Fine."

"The pier. Ten minutes."

Rodney opened his mouth, obviously to object, but shut it again quickly. "Fine."

Surprisingly, Rodney was waiting in the usual spot when John arrived, and he had brought beer from his stash. Rodney offered one to John as John sank down next to him, dangling his legs over the side. He pulled the ring and sank half the beer in one swallow.

"So. You and Jennifer?"

Rodney winced and took a swallow from his beer. "I...No. I guess not under the circumstances." He flicked a glance at John. "You and..." he snapped his fingers, "Larrin?"

John winced. "Not my type. Actually, not my gender either."

Rodney snorted.

John cleared his throat and mumbled, "You're my type."

He saw Rodney roll his eyes, "As if I couldn't guess after..." He waved the hand holding his beer but managed not to spill a drop.

"You had me _naked_ ," John accused.

"Still do."

John turned and stared at Rodney's profile, seeing the hint of an embarrassed flush on his pale cheeks. "Yeah?" Rodney fidgeted. "Then why are we still sitting here?"

Stunned, Rodney turned to face him. "Really?"

John pushed to his feet and gathered up the empty cans in a bag before offering a hand to Rodney. It wasn't the first time he had ever helped Rodney to his feet or touched his arm, or yanked on his vest, but this time the touch was electrifying, full of promise for more touching to come. For naked touching. As they made their way back to the main tower, John's heart began to beat faster and faster. Later, as he lay next to Rodney all loose-limbed and tingling with sated pleasure, he thought about the trade with the Farians.

When they returned to Faria in two days time, he planned to offer them a very special gift in thanks.

END


End file.
